Jour de sang
by Ernia
Summary: Zero vient d'atteindre son but de tuer Kaname, mais pour ça il a dû sacrifier Yuuki... En ce jour marqué d'une pierre noire, lui et Kaito passent un accord.OS


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici enfin un OS que j'avais annoncé sur mon profil cet été ! Vous êtes chanceux, vous y avez droit avant que ma session d'examen ne commence. Dîtes merci à MissLyli pour son avis !

Mais attention : cet os n'est pas pour les cœurs trop sensibles. Il contient des propos assez noirs. SI VOUS VIVEZ UN MAUVAIS COTON, CE N'EST PAS LA LECTURE QU'IL VOUS FAUT. Je vous aurais avertis. Ah oui, et non, l'auteur ne se sent pas comme les personnages de cet os.

À ceux qui sont toujours là, bonne lecture.

Rating : M pour tendances suicidaires.

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de Vampire Knight et ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

0-0-0-0

Jour de sang :

Kaito leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée et se perdit dans sa contemplation. La journée qu'il venait de passer avait été rude et il voulait à tout prix décompresser. Le hunter s'était assis sur le sol et avait appuyé son dos contre un mur de pierre de taille. Dans ses mains il tenait une arme, mais pas n'importe laquelle : le Bloody Rose, une arme exclusivement destinée aux hunters comme lui. Mais cette arme ne lui appartenait pas pour autant. Non, elle était la propriété de Zero Kiryu à qui il avait dû l'enlever. Le jeune hunter avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours avec elle quelques heures plus tôt et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre solution que de lui enlever son arme pour prévenir son suicide.

Après des années de traque, Zero avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but suprême : débarrasser le monde de Kaname Kuran, ce prince des vampires au sang-pur qu'il haïssait tant. Mais il avait payé cher cette victoire car, pour atteindre Kaname, il avait dû transpercer le corps de sa bien-aimée Yuuki. Malgré leur sang pur, les deux vampires avaient succombés. La blessure du Bloody Rose était un baiser on ne peut plus mortel même pour des êtres aussi forts qu'eux.

Pris de folie, Zero avait ensuite tenté de mettre fin à ses jours tant lui était horrible la pensée qu'il était le meurtrier de Yuuki. Sa Yuuki, celle qu'il avait toujours chérie au plus profond de son cœur. Celle qui avait poursuivi ardemment était morte.

Un cri de bête blessée fit voler en éclats le silence planant sur le bâtiment abritant un des repères des hunters. On hurla quelque chose puis le silence revint. Kaito soupira et se leva lentement. Une vive douleur envahit ses membres alors qu'il peinait à se redresser. Il avait dû lutter avec Zero pour lui faire lâcher son arme et même pour un hunter comme lui, ça n'avait pas été facile car il était très fort de par sa nature de vampire. Aveuglé par sa douleur, Zero ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui disait, ce qu'il tentait de faire entrer dans son crâne : tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était comme s'il s'était complètement détaché du monde extérieur et cela avait profondément troublé Kaito. Lui, Zero Kiryu, l'un de meilleurs d'entre eux, avait complètement perdu la tête.

Kaito contourna le bâtiment et agrippa la poignée d'une porte bardée de fer. Pourtant vieille, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit en débouchant sur une volée de marches s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. De l'eau ruisselait sur les murs et les marches, rendant leur surface glissante. Prenant garde a où il posait les pieds, Kaito s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'édifice de pierre. Une odeur de renfermé et d'eau croupie planait dans l'air et s'accentuait à mesure qu'il descendait les marches. Un autre hurlement de rage se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois-ci.

-Zerro, arrête de te débattre. Tu vas finir par te détruire. Cesse de lutter contre le sort immobilisant, dit Kaito en débouchant dans une vaste salle.

Des colonnes sculptées d'arabesques soutenaient le plafond en voûte et les sommets des piliers de pierre se perdaient dans les ombres du plafond. Des torches, accrochées sur les piliers centraux, éclairaient seulement le centre de la pièce où se trouvait Zero. Celui-ci était agenouillé sur le sol dur et froid et des cordes lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles mais il tentait pourtant de se défaire de leur emprise. Magiques, les cordes de hunter ne se laissaient pas briser sans réagir. À chaque fois que Zero essayait de les briser, elles se resserraient et absorbaient une parcelle de sa force vitale. Et quand il n'y aurait plus de vie dans son corps… il se dessécherait et tomberait en morceaux avant de se dissoudre en un tas de poussière grise.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi faible, Zero, reprit Kaito en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de son cadet.

Zero leva la tête et planta des yeux furieux dans ceux de son aîné. Grenats, les prunelles de Zero prouvaient sa colère sans qu'il ait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Ferme-là, Kaito.

-Non. Tu es faible, Zero Kiryu. Faible au point de te laisser contrôler par ta douleur.

Zero tenta de se jeter sur Kaito et tomba en avant. Un feulement de douleur lui échappa quand son visage heurta durement le sol. Kaito n'avait pas bougé, observant le comportement de celui qui était, quelques heures plus tôt, le plus grand hunter de sa génération et de toute la guilde.

-Tu es faible mentalement, Zero. Tu es en train de laisser tes instincts bestiaux prendre le dessus. Tu ne peux pas mourir ce soir car tu as une mission à accomplir. Ta vie ne t'appartient plus depuis que tu as prêté le serment des hunters. Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle tu dois lutter contre les engeances démoniaques. Les vampires doivent périr. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ne veux-tu pas m'aider ?

-Tu es devenu fou, Kaito.

Kaito plissa les yeux et prit un air mauvais.

-Moi, fou ? Alors que c'est toi qui tente de mettre à fin à tes jours et qui tente de m'attaquer ? Moi, fou, alors que ce sont ces mêmes vampires qui ont provoqué la mort de mon frère en le transformant en l'un des leurs ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot folie, Zero. Je ne suis pas fou. Je veux me venger, tout simplement. Ne comprends-tu pas ma douleur ? Toi aussi tu as vu les gens que tu aimais mourir aux mains des vampires, Zero. Tu devrais comprendre pourtant. Même celle que tu aimais est morte par leur faute… de ta main.

-Ne parle pas d'elle !

Un hurlement de rage franchit à nouveau les lèvres de Zero alors que son visage se tordait de chagrin. Il détourna la tête, tentant de cacher son expression à Kaito qui ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle.

-Faisons équipe, Zero. Bientôt, avec nos forces combinées, cette guerre meurtrière prendra fin. Ce jour-là tu pourras abandonner la bataille pour la vie et sombrer dans l'oubli glacé de la mort. Ce jour-là je ne t'empêcherai pas de mourir Zero mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois m'aider.

N'était-ce pas, après tout, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu que de tuer toutes ces bêtes à forme humaine ? Faire cesser l'horreur en les tuant tous, jusqu'au dernier…

Dans l'esprit de Zero, le son du coup de feu qui avait tué Yuuki résonna à nouveau. Cela lui avait semblé interminable alors que le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Elle avait voulu protéger Kaname et, au dernier moment, s'était retrouvée sur la trajectoire de la balle anti-vampire qu'il destinait au Kuran. La balle avait traversé le torse de Yuuki puis celui de Kaname. Il revoyait encore le regard éberlué de Yuuki et ses longs cheveux virevolter autour de son visage quand elle avait baissé les mains sur son corsage et trouvé la trace de balle… La douleur sur son visage avant que son corps ne se désintègre et le regard indéchiffrable de Kaname quand il lui avait dit :

-Tu as gagné, Kiryu… mais cette victoire te hantera pour le restant de tes jours. Souviens-toi de son visage, souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a tué la femme que tu aimes…

Kaname avait souri avant que son corps ne tombe en poussière. S'était-il agi de méchanceté ou bien de soulagement à l'idée que son long séjour sur terre était enfin terminé qu'il avait souri ? Zero n'aurait pas su le dire. À quelques pas de là, Kaien Cross avait détourné le regard puis tourné les talons, le bout de son sabre trainant sur le sol, provoquant un son pour le moins dérangeant et une image tout aussi dérangeante. Un autre homme brisé, tout comme lui, quittait le champ de bataille, abasourdi. Zero savait que toutes ces images le hanteraient pour le reste de ses jours. Yuuki…Pourquoi, Yuuki ? L'aimais-tu donc vraiment ce monstre ? Comment faire pour oublier toute cette horreur, tous ces…remords ? Comment ?

Kaito lui offrait la solution sur un plateau d'argent. Se perdre dans la chasse, dans l'enivrement qu'elle provoquait. Traquer sa victime, l'attraper, la tuer… Peut-être que cela serait une solution envisageable et puis… rien ne l'empêcherait de mettre fin à ses jours lorsque tout serait terminé, lorsque sa mission serait terminée sur cette terre.

Kaito planta ses yeux dans ceux de Zero et y lut la réponse qu'il espérait. Les cordes tombèrent sur le sol et Zero se releva, son visage transformé en un masque indéchiffrable. Kaito croisa son regard. Vide. Il avait les yeux vides de quelqu'un qui a déjà trop vécu, le regard vide d'une marionnette. C'était ce qu'il serait maintenant, la marionnette de la Guilde.

Plusieurs années plus tard, bien des meurtres plus tard, Kaito baissa son regard vers Zero. Celui-ci s'était assis sur le sol, son Bloody Rose sur les genoux. Un sourire fatigué étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il soupesait son arme dans sa main. Sa fidèle compagne, celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée durant toutes ces années de traque. Maintenant, elle avait soif de sang. Maintenant, le Bloody Rose réclamait son sang. L'arme anti-vampire réclamait son dû, le sang du dernier des vampires sur terre. À la faible lueur de la lune, Zero leva l'arme anti-vampire, le doigt sur la détente. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise, levant la tête vers la lune :

-Sois fier de toi, Kaito. Tu as réussi. C'est terminé. Je tire ma révérence. Fini les vampires sanguinaires. Adieu, Kaito.

Ses yeux captèrent la lumière lunaire, donnant l'impression à Kaito qu'ils étaient comme des joyaux luisant dans le noir. Une détonation se fit entendre alors que la balle était projetée hors du canon de l'arme et une expression de surprise crispa les traits de Zero quand la balle transperça sa tête. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant que l'arme ne tombe sur le sol. Sa main, sans vie, tomba près de son corps. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il dormait, les traits de son visage détendu, serein. Le vent du soir forcit et bientôt il ne resta plus rien de Zero Kiryu. Ses cendres volaient maintenant aux quatre vents, son âme, apaisée, avait réclamé l'oubli de la mort.

Kaito tourna les talons, hanté par les yeux de Zero et par ses paroles. Oui, ils avaient accompli leur mission. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'annoncer au monde entier… Oui, il avait encore une mission à accomplir.

Un autre soir, dans un tout autre lieu, Kaito se remémora ces évènements, un verre de vin à la main. Une autre détonation retentit, le verre de vin tomba sur le sol, le vin tâcha le tapis hors de prix. Une autre arme tomba sur le sol d'une autre main sans vie. Le sang coula de la blessure à la tête, créant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Ses yeux, maintenant sans expression, fixaient la lune. Les hunters avaient gagné depuis longtemps, la terre n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il pouvait oublier ses crimes et espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un se rappellerait de lui comme d'un homme bon et non comme d'un tueur.

Mais qui étaient vraiment les bêtes à formes humaines entre eux, les hunters, et eux, les vampires ? Après tout, eux aussi avaient bien des meurtres sur leurs consciences… où était la différence ? Il ne répondrait jamais à cette question. Pour Kaito, la réponse avait été claire : il avait tué et devait donc mourir. Une vie pour une vie. Jour de sang pour eux tous.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Traumatisés ? J'espère bien que non ! Une review ? À bientôt =)


End file.
